The present invention relates to a removable enclosure for a watercraft cockpit, such as a sailboat or motorboat cockpit, and for a watercraft open area protected by an elevated covering, top or roof.
Open watercraft, motorboats for example, are often provided with a permanent or foldable top, such as a "Bimini" top, affording the passengers and crew some protection against sun rays or rain. Such tops are often made of canvas supported by an appropriate foldable tubular frame, or they may be of the hard-top type, namely made of wood, plastic or light metal, supported by permanent posts.
Sailboats may also be provided with tent-like tops, of the "Bimini" type for example or, as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 427,867, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,175, they may be provided with a boom tent supported by elongate members attached at one end to the boom and extending outwardly on the port and starboard side from the boom.